Hermano Mayor
by riquitv
Summary: Sam despierta y descubre que Dean tiene 13 años física, mental y emocionalmente , ahora deben revertir el proceso pero esta será la oportunidad para que Sam conozca un poco más sobre los sentimientos de su hermano.
1. Despertar

**Disclaimer:** _Sam, Dean, Supernatural, Kripke, the YED, Bobby, Bella, etc etc, ninguno de ellos me pertenece ni me pertenecerá nunca (lamentablemente), así que por favor, no me demanden._

_Por si acaso esto se ubica después del episodio "Jus in Bello" así que por favor, si no han visto hasta ese episodio quizá sea mejor que no se arriesguen a leer esta historia._

* * *

Dean se levantó a las 6 de la mañana como siempre. Su papá había salido de cacería y lo había dejado solo con Sam así que tenía que preparar el desayuno para ambos. Habían pasado algunos meses desde la navidad en que Sam había descubierto a lo que se dedicaba su padre y Dean había tratado de subirle el ánimo todo ese tiempo.

"No es tan malo si lo piensas bien, hasta es divertido ¿Qué otros niños podrían decir que su padre es un cazador de monstruos?"

"No es divertido Dean, es peligroso." Había dicho Sam asustado. Y cuando su padre había vuelto a salir diciendo que se tardaría quizá una semana, Sam no había podido ocultar que estaba aterrado. En verdad temía que su padre no volviera nunca.

Habían pasado 9 días y su padre no regresaba. Dean ya no podía mentirle a Sam diciendo que los negocios de su padre se habían complicado porque ahora Sam sabía en verdad cuales eran los "negocios" de su padre, y si Dean decía que se habían "complicado" entonces eso sólo podía significar una cosa: que su padre estaba herido o quizá muerto. Así que esos días Dean había hecho todo lo posible por distraer a Sam y evitar que estuviera imaginando lo que podía estar viviendo su padre en esos momentos.

_Voy a sorprenderlo con el desayuno en la cama, eso es para chicas pero… creo que por hoy puedo hacer algunas concesiones. _Así que Dean se levantó dispuesto a preparar algo especial cuando notó que la habitación en la que estaba no era la misma en la que se había acostado. _Esto no está bien. Sammy!_ Dean corrió hacia la cama de su hermano. Estaba totalmente cubierto así que no podía verlo, y parecía estar durmiendo profundamente. Dean no sabía si despertarlo, no quería alarmarlo, y entonces notó que el bulto bajo las sábanas era demasiado grande para ser su hermano. Con mano temblorosa destapó cuidadosamente la sábana y lo que vio lo dejó mudo.

En lugar de su hermano había un hombre de unos veintitantos años durmiendo. Lo primero que pensó fue que había sido secuestrado, tenía que regresar al hotel donde estaba Sammy, llamar a su papá y contarle lo ocurrido. Pero primero lo primero, debía salir sin hacer ruido. Cuando se dio la media vuelta para salir el hombre de la cama se movió y abrió los ojos. Ahora era su turno de sorprenderse. Al ver al niño en la habitación se sobresaltó y preguntó: "¿Quién eres tú?"

Dean se volteó y lo miró asustado. Así que hizo lo único que podía hacer en ese momento: correr.


	2. Contrasenha

**Contraseña**

Sam había despertado y había encontrado a un niño junto a su cama, pero lo que más lo sorprendió es que cuando ese niño volteó lucía exactamente como Dean a los 13 años. El niño echó a correr y Sam buscó con la mirada a su hermano en la cama contigua y cuando no lo vio entonces se dio cuenta de lo ocurrido. No sabía cómo pero ese niño era su hermano, así que hizo lo único que podía hacer: correr tras él.

No fue muy difícil alcanzarlo en el estacionamiento. Felizmente era bastante temprano y no había personas alrededor o habrían creído que estaba secuestrando a un niño, ya que Dean empezó a gritar y Sam tuvo que taparle la boca y cargarlo hasta que estuvieron en la habitación. Una vez allí Sam dijo: "Escucha Dean, necesitamos hablar. No temas, no te voy a hacer daño, pero necesito confiar en que no vas a gritar. Te voy a explicar todo así que: ¿permanecerás callado?" Dean asintió con la cabeza, Sam lo dejó libre e inmediatamente Dean se alejó de él y lo miró molesto.

"¿Quién eres?, ¿cómo llegué aquí?, ¿qué has hecho con mi hermano?" preguntó Dean enojado.

"Tranquilo, tranquilo. Dime, ¿qué es lo último que recuerdas?"

Dean no respondió y siguió mirando a Sam con desconfianza. "Escucha Dean, por favor, debes confiar en mí. Dime, qué es lo último que recuerdas"

"Fue a dormir y desperté aquí"

"¿Qué año es para ti?"

"¿Cómo que qué año es para mí?, es 1992 para todos!" Dean comenzaba a impacientarse. Sam sabía que tenía que tratarlo con cuidado, parecía que su hermano no sólo era un niño de 13 años físicamente sino también en su mente y sus recuerdos y no quería asustarlo demasiado.

"Escucha Dean. Tu papá es un cazador de cosas sobrenaturales ¿verdad?"

"¿Cómo sabes eso?, ¿conoces a mi padre?" Si este hombre conocía a su padre entonces quizá la situación no era tan mala como parecía.

"Dean, tú sabes que pueden ocurrir cosas muy extrañas, cosas que aparentemente no tienen explicación, ¿verdad?"

"Sí"

"Bueno, estamos ante una de ellas. Escucha, estamos en el año 2008, yo soy Sam, tu hermano. Anoche nos dormimos en esta habitación y hoy cuando despertaste pues… no sé qué pasó pero parece que retrocediste en el tiempo."

Dean no sabía si reír, llorar o correr otra vez. O este hombre estaba loco, o decía la verdad, o quería engañarlo. Sin embargo había algo en él, algo que le recordaba a Sammy, y su mirada… era la mirada de su hermano.

"Si tú eres Sam entonces dime cuál es nuestra contraseña secreta." Sam no recordaba ninguna contraseña secreta.

"¿De qué hablas?, nosotros no teníamos una contraseña."

"Claro que sí. Ayer me dijiste que temías que un día uno de los monstruos que papá cazaba se hiciera pasar por él y viniera a casa y nos matara, incluso dijiste que temías que el monstruo se hiciera pasar por mí, así que te dije que crearíamos una contraseña para que si alguna vez algo así sucediera pudiéramos reconocernos."

Sam buscó en sus recuerdos y entonces lo supo. Eso había pasado poco después de que él descubriera que los monstruos eran reales y que su padre los cazaba. Sí, ahora podía recordarlo. Pero, ¿cuál era la contraseña? Recordaba que habían estado solos en un cuarto de motel esperando a su padre, Sam le había comentado a Dean sobre la posibilidad de que algún día algún monstruo se hiciera pasar por alguno de ellos terminaran muerte así que Dean para tranquilizarlo había ideado la creación de una contraseña que sólo ellos conocieran. Habían estado pensando en una frase que pudieran usar cuando había pasado un carro de helados con el rostro de un enorme payaso. A Sam no le gustaban los payasos así que le había dicho a Dean que ese carro era lo más horrible que había visto alguna vez. Dean había reído y le había dicho:

"_Hey Sammy, ¿nadie sabe que le temes a los payasos verdad?"_

"_Yo no les temo, simplemente no me gustan"._

"_Bueno, bueno, ¿qué te parece si esa es nuestra contraseña?"_

"_¿Cuál, 'payasos asesinos'?"_

"_No, 'Sammy ama a los payasos'", dijo Dean riendo._

"_Muy gracioso Dean, pero mejor busca otra porque no voy a decir eso."_

"_Lo siento Sammy, pero si quieres que te reconozca tendrás que decirlo." No importó cuanto insistiera Sam por cambiar la contraseña, Dean se había mantenido firme. Lo cierto es que estaba aburrido y le divertía molestar un poco a su hermano menor, además, había logrado su objetivo distrayendo a su hermano._

Lo cierto es que no habían vuelto a hablar de la contraseña nunca más, por eso Sam la había olvidado, pero ahora era lo único que podía lograr que su hermano confiara en él.

"Sammy ama a los payasos", dijo Sam suspirando.

Dean no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Ese hombre en verdad era su pequeño hermano Sam.


	3. Suenhos Perdidos

**Sueños Perdidos**

"Esto no puede ser.", dijo Dean preocupado. En realidad tenía ganas de llorar pero aún siendo ahora menor que su hermano nunca iba a perder la compostura frente a él. Pero Sam podía ver lo aterrorizado que estaba así que le habló con dulzura.

"Dean, no te preocupes, vamos a encontrar la forma de arreglar esto. Ya verás que pronto vas a recordar todo y vas a volver a ser el de antes."

"¿Dónde está papá? Si hay alguien que puede arreglar esto es él", dijo Dean que confiaba ciegamente en su padre.

Sam no quería decirle la verdad, pero…, era Dean, no podía mentirle.

"Papá murió"

Esta vez Dean no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas y volteó el rostro para evitar que su hermano lo viera.

Para Dean era difícil aceptar que su padre estuviera muerto ya que en sus recuerdos él lo había visto hacía unos días y esperaba su regreso, pero por alguna razón confiaba en el hombre frente a él. Definitivamente era Sammy, y él nunca le mentiría. "¿Entonces estamos solos?", preguntó finalmente.

"Sí"

"¿Así que este es el futuro?"

"Es el presente Dean, sólo que no lo recuerdas."

Sam no sabía qué hacer. Quería abrazar a su hermano, después de todo, era sólo un niño asustado, pero por otro lado se trataba de Dean, a quien nunca le gustaron los abrazos. Sam trató de recordar cómo era Dean a los 13 años. _¿Le molestaría si lo abrazo?_ Mientras pensaba en cómo reaccionar Dean se metió al baño. Pasaron varios minutos y no se escuchaba ningún ruido. _Quizá esté llorando_ pensó Sam.

"Hey, ¿todo bien allí dentro?", preguntó Sam tocando la puerta, pero no hubo respuesta. "Dean, abre la puerta, o por lo menos responde" No hubo respuesta. "Dean, voy a abrir la puerta", dijo Sam y al abrirla pudo ver a su hermano en el piso inconsciente. Sam inmediatamente lo tomó en sus brazos y lo puso en la cama más cercana.

_Es tan frágil. Nunca había pensado en Dean como en alguien frágil. Él siempre ha sido el más fuerte, el protector, pero tal parece que ahora soy yo el hermano mayor._

"Hey, Dean, despierta", susurró Sam. "Dean, por favor no me asustes, despierta".

Dean abrió los ojos lentamente y se llevó la mano a la cabeza con debilidad.

"¿Qué pasó?"

"No lo sé, es lo que iba a preguntarte. Cuando entré al baño estabas desmayado."

"Eso es imposible, yo no me desmayo."

"¿Ah no?, y entonces, ¿qué hacías en el piso?, ¿contando las bacterias?"

"Estaba inconsciente, que es muy distinto a estar desmayado" dijo Dean con ese tono de hermano mayor que no había perdido.

Sam sonrió. Sí, definitivamente ese era su hermano, con 13 o 29 años, seguía siendo su hermano.

"Recordé algo" dijo Dean. "Y entonces sentí un fuerte dolor de cabeza y luego… desperté aquí"

"¿Qué recordaste?" _Hey, eso no está mal, quizá sólo tenemos que esperar que esperar para que todo se arregle._ Pensó Sam

"Bueno, en realidad, no fue un recuerdo… lo que quiero decir es que no es… no sé cómo explicarlo", dijo Dean confundido.

"Así que recordaste algo pero a la vez no recordaste nada." Dijo Sam empezando a creer que quizá Dean se había golpeado la cabeza y estaba desvariando.

"No fue nada, olvídalo"

"Dean, escucha, en estos momentos necesitamos toda la información posible así que no me ocultes nada. Si recordaste algo, aunque sea lo más mínimo o aunque te parezca sin importancia, debes decírmelo, ¿de acuerdo? Así que ahora trata de explicarme qué fue lo que creíste recordar."

Dean lo miró pensativo. Aún no decidía si decirle lo que había recordado porque sabía que quizá eso heriría a su hermano, pero finalmente decidió contarle, después de todo, si quería salir de esa pesadilla no podía ocultar información, como había dicho Sam.

"No recordé algo que haya pasado, sino más bien… es como una mezcla de sentimientos o pensamientos."

"De acuerdo, continúa.", dijo Sam interesado.

"Es que… es difícil… dime ¿somos felices?, quiero decir… ¿cómo son nuestras vidas?"

"¿Recordaste ser infeliz?"

"No, es que, tengo esta sensación de… de que las cosas no salieron como habíamos soñado alguna vez." Dijo Dean finalmente y bajó la mirada. A Sam se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Así que era eso, ¿eso es lo que Dean había recordado?, ¿que sus sueños no se habían cumplido?

"Es decir, tú no eres un médico o ingeniero o algo así, y … papá está muerto, y nosotros seguimos viviendo en moteles, y … no veo ninguna señora Winchester por aquí. Tengo la sensación de que todos estos años sólo he hecho una cosa: cazar. Así que te pregunto: ¿es eso cierto?, ¿lo único que he hecho en toda mi vida es cazar?"

Sam no estaba seguro si Dean lo decía con orgullo o con rabia, parecía una mezcla de ambas, así que le respondió con la verdad.

"Sí Dean, a ti siempre te gustó cazar por eso es que seguiste los pasos de papá y te convertiste en un cazador, y uno muy bueno."

"¿Y tú?"

"Yo, dejé de cazar por unos años pero después volví a hacerlo."

"Pero no te gusta ¿verdad?"

"Lo importante es que por ahora las cosas están algo difíciles y 'tenemos' que hacerlo, de otra forma muchas personas estarían en peligro."

"Sí, eso recordé. Que 'tenía' que cazar, que 'debía' seguir a papá", dijo Dean acentuando las palabras.

"¿Me estás diciendo que tú no querías cazar?", dijo Sam sorprendido. Toda su vida Dean siempre había demostrado interés por cazar, y siempre había dicho que era lo mejor que alguien pudiera hacer. Ahora Sam se daba cuenta de que todo eso había sido una fachada, una de las tantas que Dean había creado para protegerlo. Ahora podía ver en los ojos de su hermano mucho dolor y decepción, y entonces pudo escucharlo decir casi en un susurro.

"Yo quería ser bombero"


	4. Algunas cosas nunca cambian

_Lamento no poder hacer todos los capítulos igual de largos o cortos, es que en realidad, algunos me han salido cortos y otros no tanto, pero… en fin, disfruten la historia, espero que les guste._

* * *

Sam había hablado con Bobby y lo había puesto al tanto de la situación. Bobby le había dicho que llevara a Dean para allá y ahora se dirigían a toda velocidad al garage de Bobby. Dean había estado callado todo el trayecto y Sam empezaba a preguntarse qué estaría pensando su hermano.

"Nos detendremos para comer algo y luego continuaremos"

"No tengo hambre", dijo Dean serio.

"Bueno, de todas formas tendrás que comer o no vas a crecer", dijo Sam riendo, pero Dean ni siquiera pestañeó. "Dean¿hay algo que te moleste?"

"¿Aparte del hecho de que mi pequeño hermano es ahora un gigante, mi padre esté muerto y yo esté a punto de ir al infierno con sólo 13 años?" Dean estaba molesto, parecía a punto de explotar.

"¿Cómo sabes lo de…? Lo recordaste" dijo Sam.

"Más o menos. No recuerdo qué pasó, simplemente lo sé."

"Por lo visto estás empezando a recordar, aunque no con precisión."

"Bueno¿vas a decirme o no?", dijo Dean perdiendo la paciencia.

"Tú hiciste un trato para devolverme la vida." Sam no estaba seguro si debía contarle absolutamente todo a Dean, pero por lo visto era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que lo supiera así que decidió no ocultarle nada.

"¿Tú moriste?", dijo Dean preocupado. Este futuro no podía ser nada bueno, parecía que la muerte estaba más cercana de lo que esperaba. Su padre muerto, Sam muerto (aunque ahora por alguna razón estaba vivo) y ahora él mismo iba a morir.

"Sí. Y tú vendiste tu alma a cambio de mi vida."

"Bueno, eso lo explica" Dean trató de detenerse pero las palabras ya habían salido de su boca. _Espero que Sam no me haya escuchado._ "¿Qué cosa?", preguntó Sam. _Bueno, por lo visto sí me escuchó._

"Dean, dime qué cosa".

Dean no quería decir nada pero por lo visto Sam iba a insistir y si el Sam del futuro era tan persistente como el pequeño Sammy entonces no tenía otra opción que decirle lo que había pensado.

"Es que tengo esta sensación de que no cambiaría lo que pasó aunque signifique que yo vaya al… infierno" Sí que era difícil decir esa palabra.

"Bueno, pues no te preocupes porque estoy buscando la forma de sacarte de eso. No vas a ir a ningún lado."

Sam había hablado con tal convicción que Dean creyó que quizá el asunto de ir al infierno no era tan grave, después de todo, si Sam había podido regresar a la vida todo era posible, así que decidió dejar el tema a un lado.

"Ahí hay una cafetería¿nos vamos a detener?"

"Pensé que habías dicho que no tenías hambre", dijo Sam sonriendo.

"Bueno, unas hamburguesas no me caerían mal"

Sam se detuvo frente a la cafetería y después de advertirle a Dean que tendrían que fingir ser padre e hijo entraron. El lugar se veía bien, parecía limpio y una amable camarera demostró que el servicio también era bueno. No habían muchas personas comiendo, sólo dos mesas estaban ocupadas, una por un anciano bebiendo una taza de café y la otra por una joven y una niña de unos 12 años quizás, tomando un par de malteadas. Sam se sentó en la mesa más cercana a la puerta que casualmente era la mesa junto a las chicas. Ambos ordenaron hamburguesas y se sentaron a esperar.

"Por lo visto te he enseñado bien", dijo Dean con orgullo. "Has sabido escoger la mesa perfecta"

"Gracias", dijo Sam confundido.

"Excelente vista, excelente vista", dijo Dean sonriendo. "¿Crees que sea su madre o su hermana? Hey, si es su hermana quizá podamos tener una cita doble, ahora… si es su madre… eso sería un poco raro ¿no crees?, es decir, tú saliendo con la madre y yo con la hija…"

"Hey, hey, hey ¿de qué estás hablando?", dijo Sam susurrando pero a la vez gritando.

"Las chicas. Estamos sentados junto a las chicas.", dijo Dean mirando a Sam con cara de 'de qué planeta eres cómo no te habías dado cuenta'.

"Dean¿no estarás pensando en…?" Esta vez Sam tenía que admitir que Dean lo había desconcertado. Él sabía que su hermano era un conquistador pero¿es que acaso a los 13 años ya era así? Él no podía recordar a su hermano yendo a citas a esa edad. ¿O quizás sí? Bueno, esta era la oportunidad de averiguarlo. "Dean¿desde qué edad te interesaron las niñas?", preguntó Sam temiendo por anticipado la respuesta.

"Primero: no son niñas, el hecho de que ahora seas un viejo no me convierte en un bebé. Y segundo: no sabía que a ti te habían interesado los niños antes que las niñas porque en lo que se refiere a mí, me han interesado desde que me pusieron junto a esa bebé rubia en el hospital."

"¿Me estás hablando del hospital donde naciste? Es imposible que te acuerdes de eso"

"Yo no lo recuerdo pero estoy seguro de que ella sí me recuerda. Papá me dijo que no me quitaba los ojos de encima y que se puso a llorar cuando la separaron de mí", dijo Dean con sonrisa triunfal.

"Aquí está su orden. Espero que lo disfruten", dijo la amable camarera. En ese mismo instante la joven y la niña se levantaron para irse, Dean las siguió con la mirada hasta que subieron a su auto y se marcharon.

"Dean, eso es asqueroso, prácticamente estás babeando", dijo Sam con disgusto.

"No estoy babeando, sólo aprecio la belleza cuando la encuentro"

"No puedo creerlo, eres simplemente…"

"¿Todo un galán?"

"En realidad estaba pensando en otra palabra pero no es apropiada para un 'niño' de 13 años"

"¿Niño?, escucha 'Sammy', puede que por ahora seas el hermano mayor pero aún puedo…"

"Oh, por favor Dean, ni se te ocurra decir que aún me puedes patear el trasero porque eso es algo que no has podido hacer en años", dijo Sam riendo.

Dean se puso rojo y se quedó callado. ¿Sería cierto lo que había dicho su hermano¿será que después de todos esos años Sam había logrado vencerlo?

"Hey Dean¿qué te pasa?" A Sam le preocupó ver el cambio de actitud en su hermano. Lo cierto es que por un momento había olvidado que Dean tenía ahora 13 años y lo había tratado como siempre, pero parecía que había herido sus sentimientos y no se había dado cuenta.

"Dean, estaba bromeando, no te lo tomes tan en serio"

"Sí como sea, ya se me fue el hambre." Y diciendo eso Dean se levantó de la mesa y salió hacia el auto. Sam pagó la cuenta y lo siguió. Ambos subieron al auto en silencio y continuaron el camino. _Parece que Dean era más sensible a los 13 años, o será que simplemente está asustado._ Sam no creía haber sido muy duro con él, no había dicho nada malo, pero Dean no tenía ganas de hablar así que lo dejó seguir en silencio. Ese iba a ser un camino muy largo.


	5. Una travesura de una vieja amiga

"Así que dices que este Bobby era amigo de papá y ahora es amigo nuestro.", dijo Dean bostezando. Ya casi había anochecido y los chicos habían llegado por fin al garaje de Bobby.

"Sí, tú no lo recuerdas porque papá no lo conocía cuando tú tenías 13."

Los chicos bajaron del auto y se dirigieron hacia Bobby que los esperaba en la puerta. Aunque sabía lo que había pasado, Bobby no pudo dejar de sorprenderse al ver a Dean convertido en un niño de 13 años. Una vez que estuvieron los tres instalados dentro Bobby rompió el silencio.

"Entonces… que despertaste y tenías 13 años."

Dean miró a Sam como diciendo _¿estás seguro que este tipo puede ayudarnos?_

"Lo extraño es que ha empezado a recordar cosas pero no como memorias sino como sensaciones, o simplemente… bueno, él sabe lo del pacto pero no recuerda cómo es que pasó", dijo Sam.

"Creo saber con qué nos enfrentamos" dijo Bobby mientras tomaba un libro y buscaba entre sus páginas. "Díganme chicos, ¿cuál fue el último trabajo que hicieron?"

"Ninguno, es decir, después de lo que pasó con Henricksen mantuvimos el perfil bajo unos días y luego obtuvimos una pista de Bela y fuimos tras ella. Cuando llegamos al pueblo donde ella había estado ya se había ido. Supimos que había estado investigando a un tipo que se creía mago y que había muerto hacía unas semanas, creímos que ella había ido a ver qué podía robarle al cadáver y entramos a la casa de este hombre. Había muchos trucos de magia y algunos libros esotéricos pero nada que pareciera importante, en todo caso, si hubo algo Bela ya se lo había llevado. Después de eso nos fuimos del pueblo, entramos a ese motel, nos dormimos y cuando amaneció … tú ya sabes el resto."

"En la casa de este supuesto mago, ¿Dean tocó algo, bebió o comió algo?"

"No, no que yo sepa, aunque no estuve mirándolo todo el tiempo"

En todo ese tiempo Dean había permanecido callado mirando la cantidad de libros que había en la habitación, fue entonces cuando Bobby le preguntó:

"Dean, ¿recuerdas algo de lo que pasó en la casa de ese mago?"

"No"

"¿Por qué Bobby, sospechas de algo?", preguntó Sam con curiosidad.

"En este libro se menciona un encantamiento que puede rejuvenecer a una persona. Al principio la persona en verdad regresa a la edad que establece el encantamiento pero después va recuperando la memoria y puede seguir con su vida normal. En realidad, esto lo usan algunos para regresar a la juventud una vez que están viejos. En el caso de Dean, pues, lo regresó a la adolescencia."

"¿Estás diciendo que voy a recordar todo pero que voy a seguir en este cuerpo?" Definitivamente esa no era una buena idea. Aunque Dean aún no recordaba su vida (sólo algunas sensaciones), el saber que iba a ser un hombre de casi 30 años en el cuerpo de un niño de 13 no era muy reconfortante.

"Bueno, en realidad hay una forma de revertir el proceso.", dijo Bobby mientras le pasaba el libro a Sam.

"Bien, hagámoslo", dijo Sam aliviado.

"No es tan sencillo. Debemos estar seguros de que es este encantamiento el que rejuveneció a Dean porque si hacemos el ritual para revertirlo y resulta no ser el adecuado entonces Dean puede morir."

"¿Y cómo estar seguros?"

"Quizá deberían volver a casa de ese mago y buscar algo parecido a esto", dijo Bobby señalando uno de los dibujos del libro. "Si resulta que Dean se paró sobre un dibujo como este… "

"¿Me estás diciendo que con sólo pararse sobre este dibujo es suficiente para rejuvenecer a alguien?", dijo Sam extrañado.

"En realidad, tengo otra sospecha. Creo que Bela les tendió una trampa. Para este encantamiento es necesario estar sobre o bajo estos símbolos y alguien tiene que recitar el encantamiento. Quizá Bela estuvo escondida y cuando Dean se paró sobre o bajo los símbolos ella hizo el resto."

"¿Quién es esa Bela?", preguntó Dean.

"Créeme Dean, no quieres saberlo", contestó Sam. "Entonces, debemos regresar y buscar los símbolos. ¿Qué haremos si los encontramos?"

"Entonces, tendrían que realizar el ritual de reversión", dijo Bobby alcanzándole a Sam una hoja de papel. "Ahí está lo que necesitan y lo que deben pronunciar"

"Regresar ahí nos va a tomar otro día", dijo Sam preocupado, "¿crees que haya algún problema por esperar tanto?"

"No lo creo", dijo Bobby.

"Sería más rápido si fuéramos en avión", dijo Dean sonriendo.

"¿Dijiste avión?, creí que no te gustaba volar", dijo Sam extrañado. Aún recordaba el episodio del exorcismo en el avión. Dean casi no había subido al avión porque le tenía terror a volar.

"Yo no le temo a los aviones", dijo Dean sorprendido. "En realidad, creo que ser piloto debe ser muy emocionante"

Sam no podía creerlo. Así que al Dean de 13 años no le daba miedo volar. Eso quería decir que algo debió pasarle a Dean en años posteriores que lo traumó con respecto a los aviones.

"Bueno, no podemos tomar un vuelo ahora pero iremos tan rápido como sea posible", dijo Sam.

"Eso ya lo harán mañana, por ahora necesitan descansar.", dijo Bobby.

Así que los chicos se quedaron con Bobby esa noche. Dean no recordaba a Bobby pero tenía la sensación de que podía confiar en él, y ahora que no tenía a su padre a su lado le gustó mucho la idea de que alguien como él estuviera con ellos esa noche. Por supuesto que Dean nunca iba a admitir ante Sam lo asustado que estaba, pero en casa de Bobby se sintió más seguro que si se hubieran quedado en un motel.

A la mañana siguiente los hermanos se despertaron muy temprano, dieron las gracias a Bobby y volvieron al camino, esta vez de regreso a donde todo había empezado.


	6. Adios Hermanito

Tal como Bobby había sospechado, todo había sido una travesura de Bela. Cuando los chicos llegaron a la casa del supuesto mago vieron que en varios lugares de la casa habían pintados esos símbolos en el techo. Había uno justo encima del escritorio. Sam recordó que Dean se había quedado un buen rato sentado en el escritorio revisando los papeles y documentos que ahí había. Seguro en ese momento Bela había aprovechado para recitar el encantamiento. El escritorio daba hacia una pequeña ventana, había señales de que alguien había estado ahí y además había rastros de polen, uno de los ingredientes para el encantamiento. Definitivamente Bela había estado ahí escondida. Lo que aún no sabían era qué tanto había sido una trampa y qué tanto había sido mala suerte.

"¿Será que Bela se dió el trabajo de dibujar esos símbolos y sentarse a esperar que uno de nosotros se parara bajo los dibujos?..." Sam estaba hablando más consigo mismo que con Dean pero siguió su línea de pensamiento. "No, no, eso no es muy probable, Bela no se tomaría tanto trabajo. Quizá esos símbolos ya estaban en la casa y simplemente cuando ella tuvo la oportunidad de… pero no, para realizar el encantamiento se necesitan algunos ingredientes, eso significa que ella debía estar preparada."

"Pues, no sé si esa Bela lo hizo a propósito o no pero aquí hay un sobre perfumado que dice Dean." Sam prácticamente arrancó el sobre de las manos de Dean y leyó en voz alta:

_Lo siento Dean, pero ya me estoy cansando de que ustedes estén pisándome los talones. Les recomiendo que dejen de seguirme o les va a ir peor. Espero que les haya gustado mi encantamiento, estoy segura que mientras descubren qué pasó yo voy a tener tiempo suficiente para desaparecer. Hasta nunca. B._

"Esa tal Bela, ¿es bonita?", preguntó Dean sonriendo.

"Es una ladrona y todo el tiempo está perjudicándonos", dijo Sam tratando de ocultar su emoción. Aún no había olvidado el sueño que había tenido con ella.

"Así que sí es bonita… Parece que a Sammy le gusta Bela", dijo Dean cantando.

"Vamos a deshacer este encantamiento, ¿te parece?" Sam sólo quería cambiar el tema, y además, quería de vuelta a su hermano mayor. No le gustaba sentirse el protector. No es que no quisiera a su hermano, pero de pronto había sentido todo el peso de la responsabilidad de un hermano mayor, y no estaba acostumbrado a eso.

"Bueno, tenemos todo lo necesario. Sólo necesitamos esperar que sea medianoche." Aunque Dean fuera un niño sabía cuándo había que ponerse serio, su padre le había enseñado muy bien.

"Sí, será mejor que vayamos a un motel"

Una vez en el motel los hermanos se sentaron a esperar que anocheciera. Era un silencio incómodo. Dean quería preguntarle muchas cosas a Sam pero sabía que no tenía sentido ya que en sólo unas horas él recordaría por sí mismo todos esos años perdidos. Desde la última vez cuando había recordado sobre el trato no había vuelto a recordar nada más y quería saber más sobre el Dean del futuro.

Por otra parte Sam quería preguntarle muchas cosas a Dean ahora que los recuerdos de su niñez estaban tan frescos en su memoria, pero no sabía qué preguntar exactamente. Estaba tan distraído que no notó cuando su hermano se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos y un gesto de dolor apareció en su rostro.

"Dean, ¿qué pasa?", dijo Sam corriendo junto a su hermano. Dean casi se desvaneció en sus brazos y empezó a salir sangre de su nariz.

"¡Dean, contéstame! Pasaron algunos minutos y Sam ya estaba pensando en llevarlo a un hospital cuando Dean pareció recuperar fuerzas y trató de incorporarse.

"Hey, ¿estás bien?" Dean asintió con la cabeza. "¿Volviste a recordar?" Dean volvió a asentir con la cabeza. Sam podía ver que su hermano estaba luchando por contener las lágrimas. "Dean, ¿te duele mucho?" dijo Sam mientras le pasaba una toalla para que limpiara la sangre que había salido de su nariz.

"Estoy bien", dijo Dean débilmente.

"Recordaste algo malo ¿verdad?", dijo Sam suavemente.

"¿Qué hora es?"

"Casi medianoche, creo que debemos preparar todo." Sam permaneció quieto un rato sin saber si seguir indagando sobre los recuerdos de su hermano, pero al ver que Dean no parecía dispuesto a compartir nada se puso a preparar los ingredientes para el ritual.

Mientras tanto Dean no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había recordado. Como las veces anteriores no era un recuerdo específico, era más bien una sensación que invadía su espíritu y que estaba a punto de hacerlo estallar en lágrimas. No podía creerlo, no podía aceptarlo, si ese era el futuro entonces no quería regresar a él, lo que en realidad quería era regresar al pasado y cambiar las cosas porque lo que acababa de recordar era lo peor que pudiera haber pasado.

"Bueno, quedan 10 minutos. Será mejor que te sientes en medio del círculo y esperemos", dijo Sam. Dean obedeció y se sentó en medio del círculo de símbolos que su hermano había dibujado en el piso.

"Sam, no me queda mucho tiempo", susurró Dean, tan bajo que Sam casi no pudo oírle. A Dean nunca le habían gustado los momentos emocionales pero su espíritu de 13 años era más sensible que el de 29 y era este niño de 13 años era el que quería abrirle su corazón a su hermano.

"Dean, ya te he dicho que no te preocupes, encontraré una forma de sacarte del trato"

"No me refería a eso." Por lo visto Sam sólo pensaba en el trato. _Debe ser muy difícil para él saber que voy a morir pronto._ "Digo que no me queda mucho tiempo como tu hermano."

"¿A qué te refieres?"

Era ahora o nunca. Dean sabía que cuando volviera a la normalidad se iba a arrepentir de lo que iba a decir, pero tenía que hacerlo. El Dean de 13 años quería arreglar las cosas con su hermano y era exactamente lo que iba a hacer.

"No he sido un buen hermano mayor. Debí protegerte. Nunca debí dejar que supieras sobre el mal que hay afuera. Debí convencer a papá de que te dejara vivir una vida normal y no lo hice. Creo que en cierta forma me sentía mejor al saber que tenía a alguien con quién hablar sobre lo sobrenatural, pero al mismo tiempo destruí tu vida."

Lo había dicho, las palabras habían salido tan rápido como si temiera que si se detenía no podría completar la frase, pero ahora se sentía mejor, por lo menos ahora Sam sabía que estaba arrepentido, por lo menos ahora Sam sabía lo mucho que le dolía que las cosas no hubieran sido diferentes.

Sam no podía creer lo que oía. Ahí estaba su hermano de 13 años disculpándose por no ser un buen hermano cuando durante toda su vida eso era lo que había sido, el mejor hermano mayor que alguien pudiera tener.

"Dean, no tienes que disculparte, tú no hiciste nada malo."

"Eso es lo que recordé Sam. Recordé que no he sido un buen hermano mayor. Desde el momento en que te abrí los ojos a lo sobrenatural, desde ese momento no he hecho nada bueno por ti. Papá te obligó a cazar y yo no hice nada para evitarlo." Dijo Dean con lágrimas en los ojos. Había recordado el sufrimiento de su hermano y su impotencia por evitarlo, era como una pesadilla hecha realidad.

"No Dean, era imposible que yo no me enterara, y en cuanto a cazar, creo que es algo que al final fue útil, porque desde el momento en que ese demonio mató a mamá cambió nuestras vidas, y eso no es tu culpa. Tú has sido una víctima más y no hay nada que hubieras podido hacer para evitarlo." _Sólo a Dean se le puede ocurrir que todo lo que nos ha pasado es su culpa. ¿Es así como se ha sentido todos estos años? Él no podía evitar nada. Mientras otros hubieran huido buscando su propia felicidad él se quedó junto a papá y junto a mí. ¿Cómo puede pensar que esto es su culpa?_

"El tiempo se acaba", dijo Dean resignado. "Sé que durante todos estos años dejé de hablar contigo sobre lo verdaderamente importante, siento como si hubiera construido un muro para evitar que vieras a través de mí, es… es extraño… sé que algunas veces me comporté como un idiota sólo porque no quería mostrar mis sentimientos. Sé que has sufrido mucho por mí y me temo que cuando vuelva a normalidad seguiré comportándome igual, por eso ahora, antes de que realices el encantamiento, quería decirte, que lo siento mucho. Has sido el mejor hermano que alguien pudiera tener." Para Dean era muy difícil decirle esas cosas a su hermano, aunque para el Dean de 29 años quizá habría sido imposible, por lo menos el niño que ahora hablaba aún no había perdido la costumbre de decirle a su hermano cuánto lo amaba y apreciaba.

"Tú has sido el mejor hermano mayor que alguien pudiera tener", dijo Sam con voz quebrada.

Los hermanos se quedaron un momento mirándose. _¿Debo abrazarlo?, ¿qué debo hacer?_ Pensó Sam. Pero Dean rompió el silencio y los devolvió a la realidad.

"Ya son las 12"

Sam quería seguir hablando pero no había tiempo. _Quizás podemos posponer lo de la reversión para mañana, así podré hablar más con Dean. Pero no, esta última crisis que tuvo al recordar fue más grave que las anteriores, quizá puede ser peligroso._ Así que Sam comenzó a recitar el encantamiento de reversión.

Dean empezó a sentirse mareado y débil. Con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban miró a su hermano y pudo ver que había lágrimas en sus ojos. Sam pronunció la última línea del encantamiento y Dean cayó inconsciente. Antes de que la oscuridad se adueñara por completo de él Dean pronunció unas últimas palabras que no pasaron desapercibidas para Sam que se había arrodillado junto a él. "Adiós hermanito"


	7. Epilogo

Sabiendo que su cuerpo volvería a ser el de antes Dean se había quitado toda la ropa y se había cubierto con una sábana, así que cuando terminó el encantamiento Sam vió cómo se hermano caía al suelo y se convertía en el hombre de 29 años que era, sin embargo, Sam también pudo oír las palabras de despedida de su hermano. _Por qué Dean siempre está pensando lo peor de sí mismo. ¿Qué pasó con él que siempre tiene tan baja opinión de sí mismo? No puede haber habido un mejor hermano que él y sin embargo él se siente culpable por no haber sido un buen hermano. Cuando despierte voy a tener una conversación seria con él y que no intente cambiarme el tema porque no lo voy a permitir_.

Sam se quedó despierto varias horas más tarde vigilando el sueño de su hermano, pero cuando vio que Dean no iba a despertar pronto, también se durmió. Cuando despertó Dean no estaba en su cama pero pudo escuchar la ducha, unos minutos después salió su hermano.

"Buenos días princesa", dijo Dean tirando una toalla en la cara de Sam.

"Me alegra ver que sigues siendo el de siempre", dijo Sam tirando la misma toalla en la cara de Dean.

"Sí, aunque juraría que antes era más alto"

"Sólo en tus sueños Dean"

Después del desayuno los hermanos se prepararon para volver al camino. Dean se sentó en el asiento del conductor y prácticamente abrazó el timón del auto.

"Te extrañé, te extrañé mucho preciosa"

"Vaya, parece que aquí estoy sobrando¿quieres que los deje solos un momento?"

"Cállate Sam, sólo estás celoso"

Dean encendió el auto y pronto estuvieron otra vez en la carretera.

"Dean¿sí recuerdas todo lo que pasó verdad?"

"Sí, lo recuerdo, aunque es una sensación muy extraña. Es como un recuerdo de mis 13 años mezclado con el presente."

"Dean¿aún te sientes así¿aún sigues creyendo que no fuiste un buen hermano?"

Eso era justo el momento que Dean había estado tratando de evitar. Quizá si subía el volumen de la música al máximo podría evitarlo, pero entonces Sam volvería a insistir más tarde y no lo dejaría en paz hasta que aceptara hablar.

Al ver que Dean se había quedado callado Sam se preparó para que encendiera la radio y cambiara la conversación pero contra todo pronóstico Dean respondió.

"Creo que he cometido muchos errores en mi vida. Y definitivamente no he sido el hermano perfecto, pero hice lo mejor que pude. No sé si habrá sido suficiente pero por lo menos lo intenté."

"Lo hiciste muy bien Dean" Sam quería decirle mucho más, quería decirle que había sido su héroes desde siempre, quería decirle lo orgulloso que siempre se había sentido por tenerlo como hermano. Cuando sus amigos de la escuela hablaban de sus hermanos Sam los opacaba a todos hablando de Dean. _Quizás no le he dicho lo suficiente lo importante que es para mí._ Pensó Sam.

"Lo cierto es que si pudiera retroceder el tiempo cambiaría muchas cosas.", dijo Dean.

"¿Cómo cuáles?"

"Bueno, para empezar robaría la Colt, mataría al demonio de ojos amarillos y convencería a papá de que te deje vivir tu vida tal como siempre la quisiste."

"Ja, ja, y supongo que te volverías piloto y los fines de semana serías bombero"

"No se pierde nada con soñar ¿verdad?"

"¿Quién eres y que has hecho con mi hermano?"

"Sammy, Sammy, supongo que son los efectos secundarios del encantamiento."

"Ahora sí, hablando en serio Dean. ¿Todo bien?"

"Ayer, justo antes de que el encantamiento surtiera efecto, por un momento fui el Dean de 13 y el de 29 al mismo tiempo. Fue raro hermano pero ese Dean de 13 años me dijo que si no me portaba bien contigo y trataba de ser un poco menos cerrado cuando se trataba de conversar sobre mis sentimientos, iba a regresar de cualquier lugar de mi mente donde estuviera encerrado y me iba a patear el trasero tan duro que no podría sentarme en una semana."

"Bueno, eso suena como tú.", dijo Sam sonriendo.

"Sí bueno, no te acostumbres." Y diciendo eso Dean prendió la radio y se puso a cantar.

Sam quería seguir conversando pero ya había logrado bastante de Dean por un día. _Quizá después de todo Bela nos hizo un favor. Por lo menos ahora Dean va a intentar no ser tan cerrado conmigo, y aunque siempre va a seguir siendo 'Dean', al menos ahora sé que si insisto un poco más podré lograr que me diga lo que pasa por su mente._

Y entonces Sam se unió a Dean en la canción y siguieron recorriendo el camino sin saber qué les deparaba el futuro, pero tranquilos porque se tenían el uno al otro.

**FIN**

* * *

**_Bueno, eso fue todo, espero que les haya gustado. Será hasta otra historia. Gracias por leer._**


End file.
